Accompanying You
by Negilove
Summary: A year has passed since the phantom incident and Jo and Sana have managed to live normal lives... Well almost normal. With a budding friendship turning into budding romance and all kinds of problems along the way, they each have their share of adventure waiting for them. Rated: M Language, Violence, Sexual Situations


**Hello how are you, first thank you for clicking on Accompanying You it's a little embarrassing having others read what I have come up with (****｡****﹏****｡****). This fanfiction is based off the 12 episode anime series Innocent Venus. I have been putting off the series for over six or so years... I really liked the series and this is based on if Sana would have gone with Jo. Instead of just ****blowing off Jo ****saying goodbye (I'm making my dreams come true!) the way she did. I placed this a year after the anime ended, so Sana is a year older. Does anybody know her age? Im saying she was twelve or thirteen during the anime. And is now thirteen or fourteen... Anyways please enjoy!**

**Innocent Venus©ADV**

"Jooo-oooo-oooo!" a young girl with long pink hair yelled while being carried in the arms of a man named Jo.

"Yes Sana?" the man with shaggy black hair carried the girl while running at top speed down empty street ways. "Y-your making me sick, can't w-we stop now?" the girl shut her eyes trying to escape the quick turns and constant bouncing of the mans hard stomps.

"...Yea" Jo turned down an alleyway than gently put the girl down on steady ground "Sorry..."

"I-it's fine, but really Jo why did you do that?" she tilted her head up at him with a look of exhaustion and irritation.

"Instinct."

"Huuuuuh! You call that instinct!? And don't give me such a curt answer!" she sat down on a wooden cart recalling of what had just happened.

"Geez Jo where did you go." she quietly mumbled to herself while sitting on the edge of a fountain in the town they had just gotten to. He didn't have to leave her, but he said he didn't want to lose her in the crowds, supposedly there was a festival going about which explained the crowds.

Of course she didn't mind it too much she had the perfect location of seeing most of the attractions, men blowing fire, women acrobats, and cute little animals doing tricks for treats. But even it was free, it still had a price and a high one at that.

"Hey there little lady. You all alone?" A man who seemed a little older than Jo sat down with a flop next to her. _Ugh he stinks of alcohol... _"Ehheh s-sorry I'm waiting for someone." she gave a uncomfortable smile and scooted a bit from the man turning her attention back to the festivities.

"Awww c'mon little laaadyyy" the man moved closer and put his arm around her shoulders "Cut me a break, I'll buy ya something sweeeeeet." his nasty hot breath made her skin crawl.

"I said I'm waiting for someone p-please let go of me!"

"No need to be scared, I won't hurt ya." the man started pulling her up by the arm.

_Jo where are you!_

"Uggh! Damnit!" the man stopped dragging Sana.

"Waaa!" the sudden stop of the pulling left her crashing into the mans back

"Oi!"

"Jo!" Sana's voice cracked a little at the sight of him a flood of relief instantly washed over her.

"Sana what's going on?" his eyes pierced the man while he held his wrist in a tight menacing grip "Who is this man?" his grip tightened till the man was on his knees.

"Uggggh! What the hell, who the fuck are ya!?" he released Sana's arm to his own, trying to get out of the mysterious mans vice grip.

"Arrrgh!" a sickening crunching sound started coming from the mans wrist "Arrggh your going to break it stop!"

"Hey! What's going on!?" a group of men who looked at Jo walked out of a bar near them.

"Reinforcements huh?"

"Arrggh!..."

Jo pulled the man to his feet punching him in the nose than sent him flying with a kick to the gut into a crowd people.

"J-Jo?..." the uneasiness could clearly be heard in Sana's voice this was getting very bad very quick.

"Just stay behind me Sana... Okay."

"Right..." she quickly moved behind him his stance instantly changed to his fight mode the men grew closer as if cornering their prey.

"Tch!" the center man clicked his tongue, "You really think you can take us on?" the men broke into a hysterical laugh, the booze must have something to do with their gutsiness Sana thought.

"Well don't say we didn't warn ya. Okay?"

All of a sudden all the men charged at Jo with fist held high, _this isn't fair their coming at him all at once! _Sana's thoughts turned frantic as one mans fist and another mans foot inched closer.

"Jo!"

_Whap!_

Jo caught the mans leg and swung him into the other man sending them colliding to the ground, "Gaaaaa!"

"What th-"

"Don't lose focus!" Jo took the bewildered man by the collar and flipped him to the ground "Waaaa!" the mans face twisted in pain.

Jo didn't stop there he immediately charged at the remaining three men putting a knee into one mans gut knocking him out, than punched another with a straight right to the chin, another knock out. Jo looked at the other man who had a befuddled look upon his face seeing his comrades who had been taking out by one man.

"Ugh..." the man raised his head to Jo and began to back up.

"H-hey we were just playing a-around o-okay..." he put his hands up in defense maybe to settle the angry man in front of him with eyes that could kill him alone.

"I doubt a group of men coming at one per-"

"Hey!"

A sudden yell interrupted Jo, a man dressed in uniform with a silver badge on his chest walked out of a crowd of people.

"What in the world is going on here!?" the uniformed man looked at the men splayed around Jo's feet than to Jo who had little blood splatters on his face and hands.

"...Sir I'm going to need you to come with me." he put a hand around an object on his waist _is he a officer? _Sana stared at the man who was intently staring at Jo

A group of people started forming a crowd around them noticing the officer trying to apprehend Jo.

"Sana." Jo's voice turned to a whisper that was barely audible "We have to run!"

"Huh?"

_swoop _

"Waaaaa!" her legs suddenly lost the ground beneath her Jo scooped her into his arms and blazed into the crowd shoving them out of his way and vanishing into the festivals crowds.

"Hey! Stop those two!" by the time the officer yelled he was nothing more than a speck in the crowd through Sana's view.

"You caused such a big scene Jo." this sounded more like a sigh than talking to Jo, but maybe he went a little too far he was sure officers were still on the look out for him, and he also got Sana involved too.

Still that man shouldn't have touched Sana to begin with he wouldn't allow that to happen, some dirty man putting his hands on her. Not again.

"But, I am sorry."

"Huh why did you say "But"?" Sana gave Jo a perplexed look than sighed "Jo if your going to get so worried about me don't leave me alone." she paused "But still thank you for saving me Jo." she gave Jo a soft smile that left him in a stupor, but quickly snapped out of it.

"Ah... Yeah" for some reason he felt better about the whole situation.

"Oh yea I got us a room." Jo pulled out a room key from the pocket of his jacket

"...Will we be okay? Their are officers looking for us still." the thought of being caught worried Sana she really didn't want to deal with that.

"It should be fine, the hotel isn't near the festival." he shoved the key back into his pocket and began walking.

"C'mon lets go."

"Right." Sana trotted up next to him _waaaa a bath and bed sound so good right now_ she felt as though she smelled like that man, she sniffed her hair than her arms.

"You don't stink Sana" Jo's curt voice popped her attention up to him.

"I do too, I smell that man on me!"

Jo stopped and turned to Sana lowering his head into her hair and neck and deeply inhaling her light scent which tickled his nose, but it was still quite nice.

"J-Jo!" Sana immediately froze she could feel her body heat increasing along with the shade of red on her face _what's going on here!? _

"You don't stink Sana." Jo lifted his head back up and began walking again Sana stood still where she was letting Jo make distance between them.

"...Stupid Jo... Wait for me!" she ran up next to him letting her long pink hair sway behind her.

(❀˙˘˙) (˙˘˙❀)

**Sorry it's very short isn't it? I know, but I want to see if people still want to read this before making larger chapters... The way it ends makes it sound like a oneshot (****it will be if you don't &%$*+#! R&R **٩**(****益╬****)**۶) **the way it ends seems like a nice way to complete it ****(**ฺ**д**ฺ**lll), but I want to continue so give feedback. Were the action scenes good? The tender moments tender enough? Was it too OC? This is also my first fanfic too ehheh so it's OK to be**** upfront. To be honest I've never read anything in the Innocent Venus section... Is there one? **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Negilove**


End file.
